


Regret

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm an angst machine, I'm only using Amamiya so Ryuji can call him Renren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakamoto got himself into trouble and might not make it out, and Amamiya is the only one able to comfort him in these moments.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> ** I JUST STARTED PERSONA 5. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC FOR MY SON VERA. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE 100% GOOD OR ACCURATE. ANYWAYS, ENJOY**

“Stay with me!” Ren Amamiya gently shook Ryuji Sakamoto’s shoulders, eyes wide and filled to the brim with concern and worry. He glanced down at Ryuji’s torso, a darker stain on his red shirt which caused his heart to drop to the floor. Holding him on the damp ground in an alleyway was something he never wanted to do, he didn’t want to see Ryuji hurt. He gently hit Ryuji’s cheek a few times to keep his eyes open and his body awake. He felt powerless, what could he do?

 

“Ah… Is that you, Ren?” Ryuji’s voice came out very weak, almost like a whisper. Ren’s breath got caught in his throat, almost choking in that moment. Ryuji lifted a hand to touch Ren’s face, as if to see for himself if it was him or not. Did it feel like Ren? Ren simply grabbed Ryuji’s hand in his halfway and nodded, biting his lip to keep it from quivering. 

“I did good today, I saved someone…”   
“You did… Good job, Ryuji.” Ren brought the male’s shaking pale hand closer to him, his lips pressing a kiss onto the back of his hand. Ryuji tried to talk but it just turned into coughing, his face twisting into an expression that told Ren he was in pure pain.  
“Am I dying?” Ryuji choked out, leaning on Ren, trying to ignore the piercing pain in two different places in his body.   
“... Ryuji, I-”   
“I don’t want to die, Renren… I want to spend more time with you.” Ryuji sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was working himself up, and Ren didn’t want him to hurt anymore.   
“Don’t worry. We’ll spend lots of time together.”

“We’ll take care of Morgana”  
His body got weaker.  
“We can go on a few dates, if you’d like…”  
His eyes started to close.  
“Because Ryuji, I…”  
His hand went limp and his breathing stopped.  
“... I love you.”   
He was gone


End file.
